<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctuary by fluffenpuffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460605">Sanctuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffenpuffs/pseuds/fluffenpuffs'>fluffenpuffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffenpuffs/pseuds/fluffenpuffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Knee injury. Feeling gloomy. Oikawa comes back home to Miyagi with a thought of he could do everything all by himself. Then he realizes he needs to find a roommate.</p>
<p>Not a stranger. But Oikawa only knew him as Karasuno No. 11, he never knew that his life would be so different with 'Megane-kun'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru/Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a self indulgent. I promise you I'm not writing an angst story but let's suffer first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okaa-chan, look! The clouds! We're going through the clouds!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ssh- stay in your seat, Yo-chan. You're bothering the man beside you if you keep looming over the armrest." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well that was the loudest whispers Oikawa Tooru has heard in his life. He glances over his shoulder and witnesses a young, around 9 or 10 years old, boy bounces on his seat, trying to get a better view of the blue skies behind the window. Oikawa lowers his hand, pulling the handle to push down his seat a little bit. "Could you see them better now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa asks softly and the boy profusely nods his head, which Oikawa takes as an answer. "Yo-chan, don't you think you have to say something to this Onii-chan?" The boy's mother firmly nudges his arm and the boy quickly offers his hand to Oikawa. "Thank you, Onii-chan! I was upset because you're blocking such a nice view but now I'm not upset anymore!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa's pupil dilated before he finally bursts out a laughter, the little boy in front of him has a lot resemblances with his nephew, Takeru. Pure, blunt, and honest. Somehow he doesn't feel like he's missing his nephew anymore, but it's impossible for the plane to take a U turn and going back to Argentina when the captain announces landing preparation to the flight attendants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whoa! That one looked like a ball! Okaa-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa pulls his seat back in the full upright position, blocking the boy's vision once again as he throws an apologetic look. "The cloud looked like a ball, huh? Basketball? Or any other balls? Do you like sports anyway?" He tries to avoiding the sharp glare from the little boy by asking him bunch of questions, hoping one of them could distract him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Volleyball. It's white and round, very similar to volleyball our couch saved at school." As soon as the answer hits Oikawa's sense of hearing, he clenches both of his hands into a tight fist, there's a big lump in his throat until his right mind takes control. "Uh. Volleyball, huh..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa goes silent, the boy is chirping beside him and animatedly talks about a volleyball match he watched over and over. "And then, Hinata-san jumped to the other side! I thought he would spike the ball, but NO! IT WAS BOKUTO-SAN'S MATCH POINT!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata? Bokuto? Is the boy talking about MSBY Black Jackals??? In his 20 something years of life, Oikawa had never turn his head so fast as he does right now. "You watched their match??" His jaw drops as the boy nods his head for n-th times of the day. "Yups! They are the reason I started playing volleyball! Do you play volleyball too, Onii-chan?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa's fists weakened, followed by shallow head shakes while he bitterly smiles at the boy. "Yeah, I do. But not in the near time." He pats the boys' head gently, the same time as the flight attendants announce their safe landing. Oikawa doesn't talk anymore, he chooses to make himself busy with his thoughts until he feels a light poke on his arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not going to move out from this plane, Onii-chan?" The boy is still there, even when the plane is almost empty. He has a backpack latched on his tiny body and he is staring at Oikawa curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, shit. He forgot that he still needs to take down his belongings from the overhead bins. "I want to live inside this plane so I could go around the world, but that's impossible, right?" Oikawa jokingly says, standing up from his seat and shifting over to take his belongings down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that why you couldn't play volleyball ball in the near time? Because you want to travel around the world?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa feels another lump filling his throat, luckily, the boy's mother rushes between them, unconsciously pushing Oikawa aside and does karate-chop onto the young boy's head. "Yo-chan! Why are you still here?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa lands on the wrong foot. An indescribable cry slips out of his lips as the stinging pain hits him hardly on his knee. He breathes in, then letting it out as he trying to straighten up his body. 'Act naturally. Act like you don't having a bad knee that you have to wear a fucking knee-brace beneath your jeans.' He repeats it countless time to himself, watching the young boy and his mother bickering to each other as they take off from the plane. Then he drops himself on the nearest seat, trying to stretch his knee since the pain is unbearable for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shittykawa."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He must be missing Iwaizumi too much that he dreams of hearing his best friend's voice. Or not. Because someone smacks the back of his head the same way Iwaizumi did to him the past few years. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"IWA-CHAN???" Oikawa yelps the moment he sees his best friend crouching down near to his bad knee. He didn't tell anyone about his homecoming. Except... His nephew, Takeru. Well he did told Takeru about his injury, and not long after that, his dear nephew offered to take care of his accommodation to Japan. No doubt, Takeru asked help from Iwaizumi and kept it as secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What took you so long? Your knee, I bet. You have to tone down your petty pride sometimes and let others to help you. Can you imagine what will happened if Takeru didn't call and told me about your stupidity? Am I still your best friend, Oikawa Tooru?" Iwaizumi is fuming, his face turns slightly red and his voice sounds deeper than usual. Yeah, Iwaizumi is extremely upset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa blinks few times, choosing his words wisely or he'll get another injury if he accidentally riles up Iwaizumi. "You're my bestest best friend, Iwa-chan! How could you doubt me?" He ends up throwing his usual gags, winking and sticking his tongue out all in playful manners because he couldn't find any better way to talk to Iwaizumi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi responds him with a deep sigh, he shakes his head and bumps Oikawa's shoulder with his fist. "I'll let it go this time. Come on, I had to leave Toshi in boarding room so I could slip into this plane." He collects Oikawa's belongings in one hand, then offers his other hand to prop up Oikawa's body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa feels like he wants to cry. He hates being powerless. He's a goddamn grown-up adult, he can do anything by himself. "Could you please lean on me for once?" It's like Iwaizumi could read his mind and Oikawa has nothing to talk back at him. Getting up from his seat and leaning on Iwaizumi as they walk, Oikawa tries his best to not showing how painful it is everytime he moves his legs. They walk past the flight attendants, who greet them politely which Oikawa responds cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You shouldn't move too much, Oikawa." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A deep, monotone voice greets him as they walk into the boarding room. "I'm not taking any words from you, Ushibaka. Why are you even here?" Oikawa glares at the tall, stoic-faced man, Ushijima Wakatoshi. The man before him blinks blankly and pushes a wheelchair toward Oikawa. "I want to accompany Hajime. I consider it as a date since we don't have much time to be together."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The audacity..." Oikawa curses beneath his breath. He drops himself on the wheelchair and puts his hoodie on to minimize the exposure of his face. "Then, let me to be your third-wheeler this time. Come on, I'm super tired." In normal condition, it would be fun to order Ushijima Wakatoshi around. But Oikawa doesn't let himself to cross the line since Ushijima and him had a reconciliation from their endless rivalry. Yeah, Iwaizumi put their rivalry into its end when he declared he's dating Ushijima few months ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa stays silent as Ushijima pushes the wheelchair through the airport hallway. It's pretty crowded. Thanks to Iwaizumi, he prepares cap and mask for the three of them. 'No one would recognize me. No one.' He says it over and over to himself. Even until they leave the airport and Iwaizumi drives his car through the setting sun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It'll take few hours from the airport to Oikawa's house in Sendai. He closes his eyes as he presses his temple against the window. How did everything became like this? Two days ago, Oikawa still practiced volleyball with CA San Juan. He hated to admit it but he was missing the atmosphere of volleyball practice in high school. He missed how chaotic it was when everyone asked to be treat if he missed a serve. Yeah, Oikawa lost his focus in the middle of practice, which resulted him falling on his right knee and it triggered an injury trauma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In high school, there some times Oikawa had to rely on knee pads when he overworked himself with jump serves. Oikawa didn't expect that he have to rely on them again for the second time in his life. He didn't remember how he got back into the club's dorm. He didn't remember what his club's trainer said about his injury. He only remembered the trainer said, "You should go back to Japan. Take a rest. Take your time. Then come back here before the new season starts."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa pretended it didn't hurt. He stupidly bounced on his knee and his injury got even worse. And that was the reason he's stuck inside Iwaizumi car. Listening to Ushijima's monotone humming and Iwaizumi giggles over his boyfriend antics. God, he wished he bought a house in Tokyo so he doesn't have to take this long to get back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa fiddles with his fingers until Ushijima (boredly) announces their arrival in front of his house. His own house. It looks the same as the last time he saw it few months ago. Unless... The front door is slightly open and Oikawa's blood running down to his legs. "Iwa-chan, did you forget to lock my house?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi frowns. Ushijima blinks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The two of you, stay here." Ushijima prepares to jump off the car but Iwaizumi holds his arm. "I got this, Toshi. Could you please help Shittykawa getting out of the car?" Iwaizumi leaves a peck on the taller's cheek before he rushes into the house, leaving Oikawa and Ushijima in awkward silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have a bad feeling of this..." Oikawa mumbles, followed by Ushijima's questioning look as he moves</p>
<p>Oikawa's body onto the wheelchair and pushes it toward the front door. Then Iwaizumi pops his head between the door and gives Oikawa a grin. "Good news, I didn't forget to lock your house."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow, Iwaizumi keeps grinning until they hear a loud bang, followed by a commotion of people bickering to each other. "SHHH! Iwaizumi-san hasn't give any signal yet, what are you being so loud for??"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yahaba's voice. Oikawa sends Iwaizumi a death glare, then he stands up from the wheelchair and forces himself into the house. And...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WELCOME HOME, OIKAWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa chokes on his tears, Hanamaki is the first person who catch his body and hug him tightly. He feels gentle pats on his head, Matsukawa's perfume surrounding his sense of smell. He sobs harder as his other bestfriends tighten their arms around his body. "It's okay, Oikawa. We got you, okay... We got you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa doesn't know how long he's crying in his bestfriend's embrace, but he knows his heart feel lighter. He softly pats Hanamaki's arm and the latter loosens his hug. "MEAAANNNIIEE. Do you planning to make my eyes all red and puffy?? That would make my face look ugly, you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of Seijoh are laughing at Oikawa's pout, but Oikawa doesn't mind it since the sound of their laughter warms his heart. Matsukawa nudges his side with his elbow, "Glad to see you again, Capt." Oikawa is about to cry again if only Ushijima doesn't try to poke his cheek. "What the hell is your problem, Ushibaka???"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No... Hanamaki told me that I have to poke your cheeks whenever you're about to cry..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ushijima's innocent answer leaves Oikawa in awe, so many years passed and Ushijima is still lacking of common sense. He pinches the bridge of his nose before urging Ushijima to get out of his sight. "You should do that to Iwa-chan, not me. Go to him, now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ushijima nods, turning away from Oikawa and heading to where Iwaizumi stand. Oikawa squints when he sees Ushijima wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's waist and burying his face on the shorter's shoulder. "Believe me, we have to watch those two cuddle in front of our salad all the time." Yahaba sighs exaggeratedly beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You and Kyouken-chan are no better than them, Shigeru. Do you think I could forget the time you and him got into a fight and ended up making out on my couch?" Oikawa chuckles, he's enjoying how Yahaba's face fallen while Kunimi and Kindaichi are grinning behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kira-chan, Yuu-chan, how is it going with the two of you? Have you…?" Oikawa winks at the pair, only to get a horrific expression on Kunimi's face and Kindaichi profusely shaking his head. He escalates his tease until his kouhai put their hands on the air and wave him off. Oikawa never knew he would missed his high school teammates that much. Speaking of which, he hasn't seen Watari and Kyoutani.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Watari couldn't leave his job on weekdays, but he promised to visit you at the end of this week." Oikawa turns his head and finds Iwaizumi holding two cans of beer. "And Kyouken-chan? Here I thought I'm his favorite senpai." He grabs one of the beers from Iwaizumi hands, but before he could open the lid, someone already confiscated it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not my favorite senpai. Aren't you supposed to drink your medicine instead a can of beer?" Kyoutani tosses the can to his boyfriend, Yahaba, and the latter puts the beer back on dining table. "Sorry, my practice was running late and my roommate told me to buy fruits if I want to visit a sick person. Oh, I didn't mean to-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa waves it off while giggling, "I appreciate the thought, Kyouken-chan. You do <em> love </em> me, anyway." Kyoutani doesn't deny it, he offers Oikawa to sit back on the wheelchair and lets him saying anything he likes. He puts a basket of fruits and a paper bag on Oikawa's lap, then pushes the wheelchair to join the rest of Seijoh members in the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guys, I hate you for making me bawled my eyes out, but I don't hate your company. Really." Oikawa is the first one who breaks the silence. His former kouhai are grinning widely at the statement, except for Kunimi and Kyoutani. The two of them merely pull the corner of their lips, forming a faint smile. He continues, "I'm sorry for not telling all of you about my injury. I'm sorry that I keep it as secret."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was stupid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matsukawa lets out a heavy sigh, the man is pointing at Oikawa's knee and repeats his words. He chews Oikawa out, saying stuffs that make him laugh bitterly. "You didn't hesitate to follow your dream but you were hesitant to let people who support your dream taking care of you when you're down. I said, that was stupid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Issei, he got it already." Hanamaki squeezes his boyfriend's hand as if telling him to stop scolding Oikawa. "But… My last warning Oikawa," the pink-brown haired man approaches him then crouches beside the wheelchair. "If you ever hurt yourself again and keep it as secret from us, I swear we will stop caring for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Although it wouldn't be possible for us to stop caring." Iwaizumi chimes and everyone nodding their head in agreement. Including the stoic-faced Ushijima. Oikawa shuts his eyes as he breathes in deeply, he wasn't a crybaby but he indeed has soft spot for his friends. "Alright. I'm going to let all of you to spoil me. It's exciting to know I'm loved by everyone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa are sighing exaggeratedly, Kunimi is rolling his eyes and the rest of Seijoh leave their seat to get themselves food. "Guys? Really? You're not going to say anything??" Oikawa whines in disbelief, but deep down inside he knew that his friends are just too shy to admit it. He hides a smile as he diverts his attention over the package Kyoutani placed on his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The basket is filled with apples, pears, bananas and grapes. Oikawa doesn't feel like he wants to tear the package only to take out an apple, so he moves to the paper bag beside the basket. There's a pack of strawberries inside of the paper bag. Oikawa quickly pulls the lid to pick one or two strawberries and it goes straight into his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"OIKAWA-SAN!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoutani's sudden yell almost make Oikawa chokes on the strawberry he chewed. He is struggling to swallow it before he snaps, "What is it, Kyouken-chan?! Is it poisonous?? Gosh, am I going to die???"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi hits the back of Oikawa's head to calm him down. "No… The strawberry isn't yours, it's supposed to be my roommate's since he helped me to slip out from evening practice." Kyoutani's face remains the same as he removes the paper bag from Oikawa's lap. Yahaba peeks over his boyfriend's shoulder and gasps, "Ken, he's going to kill you…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who…? I mean, who's going to kill my favorite kouhai over a pack of strawberries??"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoutani shrugs, he unlocks his phone instead of answering Oikawa's question and hands his phone to Oikawa. The screen currently shows a video call and a moment later it goes blurry. There's a deep hoarse voice and a glimpse of fluffy blond hair. "Goooshh, do you know what time is it, Kyoutani?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa's shivered at the sharp tone in the end of the line, while Yahaba gives him a 'I told you so" look and chooses to feed himself a cold sushi. "Sorry, I don't know that you're in the middle of sleeping," said Kyoutani and the blond man in the screen muffles an annoyed groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not sleeping. Our coach was quite upset of our practice match result, so the captain proposed to buy him a drink. We ended up getting hangover since he keep pouring the beer into our glass." The man swifts and there's a click sound of him turning the nightstand lamp on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa gasps, he knows the man in the screen. Karasuno's middle blocker, Tsuki- Tsuki who? Oikawa used to call him Megane-kun, he couldn't remember his real name. His blond hair grows longer than he was in high school. He doesn't wear his glasses and Oikawa finds it cute to see him squints his eyes only to get a better view. "That sounds rough. Drink a glass of water before you sleep, Megane-kun." The words slipped out his mouth before he could refrain it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa only gets an affirmative humming as he watches the man slump into his pillow. "I think I have to go back to my dorm. Kogane is a happy crazy drunk while Tsukishima goes grumpy, I need to separate those two from potential chaos." Kyoutani ends the video call and is about to put his phone in his bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa waves the former Seijoh second years off, before he tugs Iwaizumi's shirt. "Do you think it'd be good for me to have a roommate? I mean… I can't keep asking you, Makki or Matssun to come here and help me with chores, can I?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi taps his finger on his chin, his forehead is wrinkled as he considering Oikawa's words. "Yeah. You could do anything but in your current condition, it'd be hard to do everything alone. I'm going to take pictures of your house and you try to make the advertisement, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa is nodding his head cheerfully, he unlocks his phone and types anything he found on internet in his memo. Having a roommate? Oikawa wishes nothing but having a peaceful but fun life until his knee recovered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>